Advanced Stumbling
Photoblogging Realize that the StumbleUpon PhotoBlog It! feature of the StumbleUpon toolbar uses hotlinking. In other words, you rely on someone else to host the image featured on your page. Many hosts object to hotlinking and act to prevent or discourage it. A convenient alternative is to use an image hosting service such as Imageshack or AllYouCanUpload. Fapomatic is a good one for adult images. When configuring these services, look for bookmarklets and other tools that streamline posting, like ImageShack right-click, a Firefox extension. StumbleUpon Add-ons There are many scripts and tools available to extend the functionality and to fix unwanted behaviour of StumbleUpon. Thlayli was so kind to compile a list; he is one of the contributors to the now extensive list of Add-ons. More at the SU Extensibility group. For many of these addons, you'll need Firefox and Greasemonkey, a Firefox extension that lets you change the appearance, behaviour and functionality of websites. Some addons will work with Internet Explorer and Turnabout Advanced. ''Note: The StumbleUpon extensions mentioned above have not been endorsed in any way by StumbleUpon.'' CSS The use of CSS to customise an SU weblog is also possible. Nexus76 has written a StumbleUpon CSS Guide for those interested in modifying their StumbleUpon pages. He also created a visual playground called Stumble-Mod. Not to miss: BosseJ's blog and his SU CSS Templates. Polls Thlayli created a way to add polls to your blog. Sticky Comments If the About section doesn't offer enough space for everything that you'd like visitors to know about you or your stumbling, you could maintain a sticky comment. This is a blog entry that stays at the top. Currently, no sticky comment feature is built-in. To simulate it, you have to move the blog entry to the top after each blogging session. Do that by editing the blog entry and unchecking the 'don't change the date' option. One way to indicate that you'd like built-in support for sticky comments and sticky threads is to add "Sticky Thread" to your Likes. Sticky Helper is a GreaseMonkey script that helps you to maintain a sticky comment on your blog. With this script installed you only have to click the Edit link. Also, by adding "sticky-comment" to to the tags for the review of the comment (click the green date link then click the tag button) it shows up on this list. Tags and Topics *Read these Tips From Top Taggers. *Remember, that everytime you rate a site, a default tag is applied. Due to a possible misclassification of the site, this tag isn't always appropriate. Change it when necessary. *Refrain from using overly specific tags. Tags should describe more than one site. Example: tagging caranddriver.com with "car-and-driver" is much less helpful (both to you and others) than "car, magazine, reviews" all of which can be used again. Also, the dropdown menu doesn't list tags which have been used only once. *Visit the Miscatters Anonymous group and the Tagaholics Anonymous group to discuss categorization of stumbles. Lesser known StumbleUpon features *tag subscription: You can subscribe to tags as well, not only to topics. It is done via the 'tag page' (it's also accessible through Prefs → Subscriptions) by choosing a tag and clicking the 'Subscribe' button on the upper right of the tag's page. Miscellaneous *HTML Character Entities *Resizeable Textarea Copyright Fair use allows quoting an excerpt in a review. But reproducing entire poems/lyrics/texts without permission violates copyright regardless whether the original publication features a copyright notice. When possible, get permission to post someone else's work. When reviewing an artistic work, please credit the artist/author. Support artists by respecting their rights. For further information, study the Berne Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works http://www.wipo.int/treaties/en/ip/berne/pdf/trtdocs_wo001.pdf → pdf. Category:Help